For the Love of Peter
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Peter has a new admirer...and she's getting under his skin...er, tunic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't... I also don't own the Narnian Calendar. It belongs to Elecktrum who was kind enough to let me borrow it for my story. Her own stories are awesome and you should go read them too.

Summary: What were we thinking?

A/N: Pure fluff piece that is all WillowDryad's idea...and, I couldn't resist such a plump plot bunny. Hope you enjoy it! This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and is a sequel to my oneshots _Acceptance,__ How Hard Could It Be?,_ _What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, _and_ What Were We Thinking?_ but can be read as a standalone.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

20 Greenroof 1004

"Do you have the papers detailing the new troop movements, Ed?"

I looked up, "You mean the papers that Oreius expects us to go over when he gets here in twenty minutes?"

Peter gave me an annoyed look, "Yes, Ed, those papers."

I shook my head, "No, I don't have them because _you_ are the one who's supposed to have them." My brother growled at me and I hid a smirk before I held up another document, "However, I do have King Jukka's formal apology for everything we went through and his assurances that Narnia's recommendation concerning the mercenaries will be given the heavy weight they deserve. Oh, and he promises the Sisemaalian delegation to next year's summit will comport themselves completely to the laws of Narnia and Sisemaal both."

Peter sighed, "Well, at least that's settled and Stonebrook won't have you running too ragged in preparation for the Sisemaalian delegation. But, where are those papers? I had them right here on this table and now they're simply gone."

I shrugged though I did feel some sympathy for my brother if Oreius found out he lost papers containing what most would consider vital military information. "Well, you had best find them soon otherwise Oreius will have you running laps around the Cair and up and down the northeastern tower in addition to the rest of training tomorrow."

Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I know, I know. Maybe they slid to the floor..."

I couldn't keep the incredulity out of my voice as I asked, "From the _middle_ of the table?"

Peter made a face, but before he could retort, we both froze at the sound of a soft giggle. Oh no...that sounded a lot like a Raccoon giggle. I scanned the room with wide eyes, trying to spot whichever little bugger had snuck into the room. I heard another giggle then "'Ing Pet!"

Peter spun around just in time to have a s'iny object bounce off his forehead. He yelped and clapped his hand over the spot, nearly upsetting his crown as he did so. Another giggle sounded and suddenly a little Raccoon kit crept out from behind one of the stacks of paperwork on the table. She blinked big dark eyes at us, and then waved prettily, "A'noon, 'Ing Pet, 'Ing Emu."

Peter and I looked at each other then back at the Raccoon kit, it had to be one of Atuki's sisters, the question was which one... Peter smiled at her, "Afternoon, Lady Suki."

He was guessing and it looked like he guessed right because the Raccoon in question giggled in delight, "'Ing Pet 'members Suki!"

I snorted...how could he forget the kit who gave him a black eye three nights ago? Peter gave me a warning glance before he politely turned back to Suki and immediately had to duck as she threw another s'iny at him. Where did she get them from anyway? Were there stashes of s'inies all over the Cair just for the Raccoon kits to have a handy supply of things to throw at us...well, Peter? Suki squealed in delight suddenly and bounced on top of some of the papers Peter hadn't lost...I think mainly so she could be closer to her 'Ing Pet. Peter smiled at her again, "Why are you in here, good my Suki?"

She sat up and pointed at him, "'Elp 'Ing Pet!"

She hopped back down and Peter had to catch the papers before they toppled to the floor. He looked at me and I shrugged then I ducked as Suki squealed again, "See 'Ing Pet! See?"

Peter, of course, still hadn't learned his lesson by now and looked to see what she was squealing about only to groan as she bounced a s'iny right off the top of his head without even disturbing his crown. I couldn't help but admire Suki's technique, that was a smashing hit...pun intended. Suki was still squealing "'Ing Pet! 'Ing Pet! 'Ing Pet! 'Ing Pet!" in the background when Peter leaned toward me and whispered, "Why does she hate me?"

I opened my mouth to give him a list and then paused as a new thought struck me. I coughed a little to avoid laughing, and then whispered, "Maybe the problem isn't that she hates you."

Peter gave me a blank look...honestly, my magnificent older brother could be surprisingly dense at times. Of course, maybe he could get a little leeway from all the hard objects that have bounced off his head in the past three days, but not much. He looked back down at Suki and carefully picked her up before she could throw anything else at him. The Raccoon kit didn't mind as she made a noise that sounded suspiciously close to a purr to my ears...oh no, she definitely did not hate Peter. She hummed, "'Ing Pet look?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, Suki, I'm looking for my papers."

She patted his hand then pointed, "'Ing Pet's papers!" We both looked at the spot where she was pointing and there was a stack of papers...just those weren't the ones Peter needed to find before the good General showed up. Suki giggled then squirmed so Peter put her back down on the table, "Suki find! Make pretty for 'Ing Pet!"

Peter suddenly turned red and I knew it finally clicked. Suki had a crush on her 'Ing Pet. I snickered and he glared at me and whispered, "This isn't funny, Ed."

"Yes, it is...just wait until Kat and the girls find out about your newest admirer."

He opened his mouth to counter, but Suki interrupted as she came back around the stack of papers, carrying some folded papers. "'Ing Pet! 'Ing Pet! Suki find pretty papers!" She paused then giggled prettily before offering them to Peter, "For 'Ing Pet!"

Peter cleared his throat and I suppressed another snicker as Suki looked up at Peter with adoring eyes. Peter sighed then bowed, "I thank thee for thy aid, good my Suki." The Raccoon kit giggled then rolled in sheer pleasure. Peter gave me a helpless look and I ducked my head as my shoulders shook from the effort of suppressing my laughter. Peter sighed then unfolded the papers and sucked in his breath. I leaned over to see what had caused his reaction and my eyebrows shot up.

Suki had made a painting...of sorts...out of the papers that Peter had been looking for. The information was now covered in bright pink and green Raccoon paw prints with other streaks of blue and yellow paint smeared across the middle of the papers. She pointed proudly and hummed, "This one 'Ing Pet!"

I squinted at the long yellow streak with two globs of blue paint stuck near the top of the yellow. Peter forced a grin, "It's...it's lovely, Suki." Suki gave that near purr of pleasure again.

I barely avoided laughing as I nodded sagely, "Oh yes, you've captured Peter perfectly. In fact, it looks just like him." After he had tussled with the giants and been flattened then dyed all yellow, but I didn't want to discourage Peter's biggest, and frankly cutest, admirer. Peter glanced at me and I knew if Suki hadn't been present he probably would have tossed something at me. Thank Aslan for the presence of young Raccoon kits with giant crushes on the High King.

He looked back down at Suki who bounced and giggled as soon as she realized he was looking at her. I snickered as Peter started turning red again, then I let out a shout as something landed on my head, knocking my crown askew. "Ha! Atuki find 'Ing Emu!" Oh no, not that little bugger again. I yelped as Atuki grabbed my hair and yanked. What was he trying to do? Scalp me? "Duht!" Atuki grunted as my crown fell off, nearly taking him with it. I reached blindly behind me in an attempt to grab him only to hear him giggle, "Miss Atuki! Duht!" And, then the little bugger darted down inside my tunic. I yelped louder and tried to grab the lump under my tunic that was Atuki as he clambered around my torso.

Suki squealed in delight, and then Peter yelped. I looked up long enough to see Peter jumping around the room patting his hands against his tunic...Suki must have decided to imitate her brother. I bit back another yelp as Atuki suddenly changed directions. Oh no! It both tickled and disturbed me to feel the little bugger climbing across my skin...at least he wasn't biting. And, I was rather proud of myself for not cursing even in my thoughts.

I finally managed to clap my hands over Atuki, holding him still through the tunic just above my belt. Peter was still trying to pin Suki. "Your majesties?" We both looked up to see Oreius watching us with a raised eyebrow.

Peter finally pinned Suki, prompting that kit to giggle. Oreius was looking at him, but then Atuki ran his cold nose over my stomach and I yelped, earning the General's attention just as a muffled giggle and "Duht!" came from my tunic. He sighed, "Atuki." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. However, upon hearing his name, Atuki scrambled up my torso to peek his head out of the neck of my tunic...I suspected I looked almost as ridiculous as Peter did with Suki's nose just peeking out of his tunic and his crown sitting crooked on his head. Both Raccoon kits giggled again then scrambled to sit on the table again, only this time their attention was riveted on Oreius.

Atuki giggled, "Ore!"

The General looked at the two kits, and then held out his hands. Atuki and Suki instantly raced to sit in his open hands, which allowed Oreius to carry them to the door. "Dolius!" A Faun appeared and Oreius deposited the squirming kits into his care, ignoring their disappointed cries, as he ordered, "Take these kits to Lady Shapata and do not set them down until they are in their mother's presence again." Dolius nodded then trotted off.

Oreius turned and looked at the two of us, raising his eyebrow as his gaze swept over me and I realized my crown was on the floor. I quickly stooped to pick it up while Peter hurriedly straightened his crown then tugged on his tunic to try and undo the rumpled look having Suki squirm around inside it had caused. By the time, we had done as much repair as we could personally manage...although our valets would have fallen over themselves to fix it further and the girls would have just shaken their heads in despair...Oreius was examining the papers on the table. I could have sworn there was a glint of amusement in his eyes when he lifted Suki's "painting" of Peter and waited for us to explain the state of that particular report.

I snickered in spite of myself, "That's Suki's painting of Peter or 'Ing Pet as she prefers to call him."

Oreius looked at Peter who turned red and I definitely saw him smirk as he lowered the painting that was once a report. "Then, we shall have to leave the report on the new troop movements for tomorrow." He paused then continued drily, "Tomorrow I expect you to avoid allowing Suki or any of the other kits from turning reports into artwork." That said, we got down to business, grateful that Oreius had managed to save us from the little buggers...although Peter still had to figure out how to get rid of his newest admirer without breaking her little heart and getting himself in trouble with Kat and the girls. I wished my brother luck, but also thanked Aslan that I was not in the same predicament.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! *looks around* Well, my fluff machine seems to have taken over... Leave a review and let me know what y'all think about this one.**


End file.
